


heat of the moment

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scratching, a tiny bit of honor bondage, the lamest title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like that?” Foggy asks, laughing softly, and Matt kisses him instead of answering, passing the last thin sliver of ice back to him. Foggy turns his head to run cold lips over Matt’s jaw, moving to lick at his neck so Matt sighs happily. </p><p>“That’s—resourceful of you,” he says, tracing his fingers down Foggy’s arm.</p><p>“Just wait,” Foggy says. “Lay back, Matty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR A PROMPT THAT DANCINBUTTERFLY GAVE ME AND IT WAS A LOT OF FUN.

“You chose this, you know,” Foggy says, fondly, standing over Matt’s bed where Matt is naked and sprawled on his stomach, pink all over. His suit’s abandoned on the floor.

“ _Summer_ ,” Matt moans, into his sheets.

“Crime doesn’t stop just because it’s a billion degrees outside, huh, buddy?” Foggy asks, running his fingers through Matt’s sweaty hair. Foggy’s down to boxers at this point, gave up on clothes halfway through trying and failing to fix Matt’s window air conditioner while Matt was out gallivanting.

“I miss the Under Armor,” he says, sadly. “It _breathed_.”

“Well, to be fair, it also made it really easy to knife you,” Foggy says, consolingly, squeezing Matt’s neck. “As we learned from all of those times that people knifed you.”

“Yeah,” Matt says, stretching out before he turns over with a groan. He kicks out to poke Foggy in the stomach with his foot. “Come here.”

Foggy grabs his foot and digs his fingers into it so Matt laughs and swears, pulling it away, and Foggy follows him, climbing onto the bed to settle on top of Matt.

“No, too hot, never mind,” Matt says, pushing at his shoulder, and Foggy smiles and tussles with him until he can pin Matt’s wrists above his head. Matt pouts at him.

“You’re right,” Foggy says, cheerfully. “I _am_ too hot.”

Matt squirms underneath him, raising his chin so Foggy bends down to kiss him.

“You didn’t fix my air conditioner,” Matt says.

“Very perceptive, those senses of yours are really something,” Foggy replies, nosing against his cheek. “I called a guy who owes me a favor.”

“He’s not coming tonight, is he?” Matt asks.

“Tomorrow.”

Foggy laughs when Matt twists and breaks out of his hold to get his fingers in Foggy’s hair and pull him into another kiss that he breaks a few seconds later, dropping back down and moaning, “Mmf, _Foggy_. I’m dying.”

Foggy drops a kiss onto Matt’s damp forehead.

“Hold on,” he says, pushing off of him to climb off the bed. “I’ve got an idea.”

“Does it involve fanning me?” Matt asks, stretching out again, legs falling open lazily.

“Oh, yeah,” Foggy calls back, as he turns and heads to the kitchen. “Palm fronds and everything.”

He grabs a bowl from Matt’s cabinet and fills it with ice cubes, slips one into his mouth as he wanders back towards the bedroom. He’s been thinking about this since it broke 90 and Matt started coming home all weak and pliant, and there’s no better time than now.

Matt’s sitting up on the bed when Foggy steps back into his bedroom.

“Ice?” he asks, making a curious face.

Foggy calmly sits the bowl on his nightstand and then answers Matt’s question by straddling his lap and kissing him, slipping the ice into his mouth. Matt gasps a little, and Foggy breaks the kiss to watch Matt suck on it for a moment before he starts smiling.

“You like that?” Foggy asks, laughing softly, and Matt kisses him instead of answering, passing the last thin sliver of ice back to him. Foggy turns his head to run cold lips over Matt’s jaw, moving to lick at his neck so Matt sighs happily.

“That’s—resourceful of you,” he says, tracing his fingers down Foggy’s arm.

“Just wait,” Foggy says. “Lay back, Matty.”

Matt falls backwards agreeably, murmuring, “This is why we’re partners,” which makes Foggy feel kind of dumb and warm as he moves off of Matt to grab another ice cube.

He kneels next to Matt and touches the ice to his mouth before he says, “Well, one of us had to be the brains, and you’re just so pretty.”

Matt’s tongue darts out to lick at the ice, mouth opening as Foggy traces it around his lips then trails it down his chin, his neck, proud of the way that Matt immediately tips his head back and moans.

“Yeah, let me hear you,” Foggy says, smoothing a hand up and down his side as the ice melts in his fingers down between Matt’s collarbones. He makes a curious noise before he slips it into his mouth and lets it melt against his tongue, then leans down abruptly to lick around one of Matt’s nipples, making Matt startle.

“Foggy,” he gasps, when Foggy licks around the other one with more enthusiasm as the ice melts to nothing in his mouth. Matt’s fingers find his hair, and Foggy trails wet lips down to press a kiss to Matt’s stomach—then pins Matt down with a hand on his hip and blows a raspberry that makes Matt jerk and laugh underneath him.

He pulls gently at Foggy's hair when he catches his breath, says, "We can't just have a moment, can we?" 

"We can have all the moments you want," Foggy says, airily, lets Matt pull him up to kiss him again.

"Good,” Matt breathes, taking a moment to run his fingers over Foggy’s face after he pulls away. Foggy waits patiently until Matt pushes himself up to kiss him one more time, quickly.

“Want me to keep going?” Foggy asks.

“Yeah,” Matt says, nodding.

Foggy moves to pick up another ice cube; Matt’s smiling when he turns back to him, looking happy. They’ve had a rough go of it, figuring out how to balance everything out, but—sometimes he makes Matt _happy_ and it makes it all seem kind of worth it.

Matt’s smile softens. He can probably translate the sound of Foggy’s heart beating or something.

“Keep your arms above your head, okay, sweetheart?” Foggy says, petting Matt’s side when he immediately does so, lacing his fingers together and stretching out. His skin is still hot, pink under Foggy’s fingers. “Geez, you look good when you sweat. I just look—sweaty.”

“Well, you _smell_ amazing,” Matt says, raising his eyebrows significantly.

“Do I?” Foggy asks, pleased. “Huh.”

He drags the ice down Matt’s stomach before he retraces the path with his nails, scratching him just enough to bring up red and make Matt’s breath turn fast and frantic, his voice strained when he says, “ _That_ , do that again.”

“Masochist,” Foggy says, fondly, scratching Matt first this time before he follows it with the ice.

“Uh huh,” Matt agrees, laughing low when Foggy scratches harder, raising his hips and clenching his stomach. Foggy contents himself with going through ice as he scratches lower and lower until he’s focused on Matt’s hips, making Matt writhe until he breaks and gasps, “Touch me, please, I need—” and reaches down to grab at Foggy’s arm.

“Matt,” Foggy says, faking sternness even though he’s kind of happy that he gets to push Matt a little further. “What did I say?”

Matt’s face falls.

“Arms above my head,” he murmurs, sighing and letting go of Foggy, stretching his arms back up.

Foggy leans in to kiss his cheek, turning his head to say, softly, “Get on your hands and knees for me, I’m not gonna let you come yet,” before he slips what’s left of the ice cube in his hand into Matt’s mouth.

Matt makes a show out of sucking on it and Foggy beams at him, petting his head.

“Yeah, I know you look good like that, I’m _aware_ ,” he says, and Matt smirks up at him. “You don’t have to seduce me.”

“But it’s fun,” Matt says, voice low and dangerous, sitting up to grab Foggy’s face and kiss him intently, cold tongue licking into his mouth. Foggy gathers him close to kiss him back, letting Matt crawl completely into his lap, dick nudging up against Foggy’s stomach.

 Matt’s hand slips down to palm Foggy’s hip through his boxers.

“You’re not naked yet,” Matt says.

“Two for two with the senses,” Foggy replies, stroking his cheek.

“I was too distracted to notice,” Matt says, and his smile goes a little sweet and dreamy when he leans his forehead against Foggy’s. “You’re _distracting_.”

“If I am anything, it’s distracting,” Foggy agrees, laughing.

“And hot,” Matt says, punctuating it with a kiss, “and charming and _perfect._ ”

“Don’t forget that I smell good.”

“You smell _great_ ,” Matt says. “Why are you still wearing _clothes_?”

“Well, I’ll fix that if you do what you’re told and get on your _knees_ ,” Foggy says, warm, kissing Matt one last time before he shoves him gently away.

He pulls off his boxers and tosses them to the floor, and, when he turns back, Matt’s ass is in the air. Foggy’s heart speeds up—every goddamn time.

“Oh, _there_ you are,” he says, moving forward on his knees to pat it gently.

“Don’t talk to it like it’s a person,” Matt says, shaking when he laughs.

“It’s an important partner in this business, Murdock,” Foggy says, lets his nails dig in a little so Matt shoves up into the touch, encouraging. “Employee of the _month_.”

“Yeah? Prove it,” Matt says, turning his head enough that Foggy can see his grin. It’s a challenge. They’re good at challenges, especially when they’re together. Foggy presses a kiss to Matt’s lower back then shifts over to grab lube and a condom from the nightstand before he pauses.

“Still got some ice left,” he says, picking up the bowl, too, so Matt can hear the ice move in it. “Wonder what I could do with it?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Matt murmurs, sinking down to rest his head on the circle of his arms and lift his hips up higher while Foggy dips his fingers into the water at the bottom of the bowl. The ice has melted enough that it’s smaller and smooth, and Foggy slips one into his mouth and lets it melt entirely before he dips down to lick over Matt’s hole without warning, once, making him yelp.

Foggy touches the next piece to the small of Matt’s back then lets it drip down Matt’s ass as it melts, so Matt squirms and says, “P-please.”

Foggy gets another piece and traces it over Matt’s hole.

“Is that what you want, Matty?” he asks, pushing it in just slightly once Matt gasps out an affirmative noise. It drips out of him as it melts and Matt laughs, startled.

“ _Foggy_ ,” he says.

“More?” Foggy asks, reaching for the lube when Matt echoes the word breathlessly and coating his fingers in it before he works two into Matt carefully. When he’s satisfied, he wipes off his fingers and scoops up another piece of ice, a little bigger this time, sucking on it to make sure that it’s smooth.

He slides it inside of Matt carefully, pushing it in deep before he pulls his fingers out. Matt laughs again but it slips into a groan quickly as the ice melts inside of him.

“Give me a light or a—hand signal or something, Matt,” Foggy says.

“ _Green_ ,” Matt groans, loudly, into his arm.

“Points for enthusiasm,” Foggy replies, smoothing a hand over his ass before his fingers slip down. Matt’s slick and tight and wet inside when Foggy pushes his fingers in to feel the sliver of ice that’s left inside of him. “ _Fuck_ , Matty.”

He fucks Matt with his fingers for a few moments to keep him open before he pushes in two pieces of ice at once. Foggy sits back on his heels to watch Matt as he squirms, hips rocking, making unholy noises.  

Two more pieces of ice and Matt’s begging.

“Foggy, please— _please_ ,” he says, shakily, reaching a hand backwards, face shoved up against the sheets. Foggy moves forward to lace their fingers together and squeeze Matt’s hand.

“Tell me what you want,” he says.

“Fuck me,” Matt breathes. “Please.”

Foggy kisses his back again, right between his shoulder blades, whispers, “Good boy,” close to Matt’s ear before he pushes two fingers back inside of him to feel the water gush out of Matt. It makes Foggy wants to shove him down and fuck him _hard_ , but Matt’s so tight from clenching around the ice that Foggy has to use more lube to keep his fingers from dragging, makes sure that Matt’s open and ready before he puts on the condom and pushes inside.

Matt’s still a little cold, and Foggy swears softly at the feeling, shoving harder until Matt’s full and fisting the sheets, chanting Foggy’s name.

“How fast do you think you’re going to come when I let you?” Foggy asks, tracing fingers up Matt’s side to feel him shiver and shove backwards, stopping when he can close them around Matt’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you test me out?” Matt asks, voice thick.

“Wow, a whole sentence,” Foggy says. “Clearly I need to work a little harder.”

He tightens his hold on Matt’s shoulder while he fucks him, his other hand digging into Matt’s hip, getting rougher until Matt’s just babbling, saying, “Harder, harder—yeah, like that, just like that, _Foggy_.”

He sounds sweet enough that Foggy’s lets his hand on Matt’s shoulder slip down slowly until he can wrap his fingers around Matt’s erection, so Matt sobs and shoves backwards.  He mumbles something that sounds like _please_ and comes all over the sheets after a few strokes, collapsing underneath Foggy.

“Don’t stop,” he sighs, stretching out a hand and Foggy covers it with his own as he fucks him up against the mattress until he comes with a groan of Matt’s name.

He covers Matt with his body for a moment, both of them sweaty and gross and panting, until Matt whines, “Too hot,” and squirms backwards. Foggy laughs and pulls out, getting rid of the condom before he collapses on his back next to Matt, sliding fingers into his hair when Matt shifts enough to get an arm around him and hide his blushing face in Foggy’s neck.

The sheets are wet and also kind of disgusting, but he doesn’t think they’re going to move for awhile.

“You sure my AC’s getting fixed tomorrow?” Matt asks, after a few minutes.

“I’m sure,” Foggy says.

Matt kisses his chest before he settles back in.

“Love you,” he whispers.

He always gets sappy after Foggy won’t let him come, and it’s always great.

“Love you, too,” Foggy says, kissing his hair.

Eventually, they’ll get up and take a cold shower, maybe, and they’ll take the sheets off and Matt will kiss him in the stifling laundry room in his apartment building’s basement, but for now—for now, Matt’s dozing on top of him, curled up close, and that’s worth sweating for. 

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr, as always](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)!


End file.
